Memories that say why
by Ash505
Summary: Keezheekoni Dragneel. The elemental dragon slayer of Fairy Tail and sister of Natsu although they aren't related. She states that she was adopted but there is more to it. When a job starts out badly she attempts a reequip that she can't control. After being forced to temporally abort the job, Kimba and Happy tell how Keezheekoni came to be in Fairy Tail as Natsu's adopted sister.
1. Chapter 1

Memories that say why

Chapter 1

"Ok. Who's turn is it to choose a job this time?" Natsu yelled as he jumped on to the table in the Fairy Tail guild hall. "I don't care what it is because I'm fired up and ready to go so get picking."

"Natsu, we just got back a week ago from the last job." Lucy moaned. "Can't we take a break?"

"But I want to do something that's better then sitting around the guild hall, all day" Natsu answered.

"Fine" was all Lucy could say.

"Right. Well I chose the last on and Natsu chose the time before" Erza stated.

"I chose before Natsu" Gray put in. "And Lucy chose before me."

"So that means that it must be Keezheekoni's turn" Erza concluded looking around for the said girl. "Where ever she is."

Just as Erza finished speaking a little girl ran into the guiled hall. She was wearing a lime green short kimono with her light blue hair tied up in two bunches at the base of her head. Small patches of grass sprang up every time her feet touched the ground. The child giggled like crazy as she approached them.

"Hey Natsu. Look at me" she squealed as she approached her team. "I finally mastered my Earth Princess form. I no longer grow a meadow wherever I walk now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about not growing a meadow, but you have improved" Erza stated as she pointed to the patches of grass that made a trail through the guild hall, causing Keezheekoni's bright attituded to dwindle away.

"Don't listen to Erza" Natsu laughed, patting his sister on the head, while earning a death glare from the red head. "She's just being Erza. Anyway, it's your turn to pick a job"

"Yay" Keezheekoni cheered flinging her arms into the air causing flowers and dirt to rain down on everyone close to her. "Whoopsie. Sorry."

Keezheekoni dropped her reequip, causing the flowers, grass and dirt to disappear, and scurried over to the request board.

"Make sure you get one with a good rewarded" Happy called after her.

"I will Happy"

After studying the current request for a few seconds, she pulled one off the board. After rereading it again she turned to the others

"How about this one? It a request to hunt down a dark wizard who is causing trouble for the people of Forrestfield. Their offering a 800 000 jewel reward. Sounds like a fun one." Keezheekoni announced, passing the flyer to Erza to read.

"Seems like a reasonable job to me" Erza stated as she read through the flyer. "And it seems like we will be in the near by forest so Natsu won't be able to destroy the town that sent in this request"

"Alright" Keezheekoni cheered taking the flyer back from Erza and scurrying up to the bar. "Hey Mira, we're going out on this job."

"Have fun and don't destroy any towns" Mirajane smiled as she took a quick look at the flyer. "And don't get to beat up to bad."

"Ok. Bye Mira." Keezheekoni gave Mirajane a tight hug before turning and running out the door. "Come on slow pokes. If you don't move it, I'm going to have to do the job by myself and that might be a disaster."

"She wouldn't really go do that you know." Kimba stated as she watched Natsu charge out of the guild hall after he little sister, yelling something about throwing her in the river if she dared to do the job without him. At least that's what it sounded like.

"Well we had better get moving then before they both leave us behind." Lucy sighed as she stood up.

"I doubt that will happen." Erza stated as they walked towards the door. "It's a long walk to Forrestfield so it may take a while to convince Natsu."

"Oh" Lucy nodded in understanding. "Poor Natsu. He is not going to like that idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Every time" Natsu moaned as he stumbled out of the train and landed face first on the platform. "Why do we always have to take the train? Why can't we just walk?"

"Because it's faster to travel by train then to walk" Erza answered as she stepped over a motion sick Natsu.

"Poor Natsu" Keezheekoni crouched down in front of Natsu and gave him a pat on the head. "Don't worry. Your no longer moving so you should feel better soon. An if you're not we'll just have to leave you here."

"Don't you dare." Natsu yelled as he jumped up and charged off in a random direction.

"And once again he's gone without thinking" Kimba sighed as they watched Natsu disappear.

* * *

After Erza chased Natsu down, punched him on the head and dragged him back, the group headed towards the Mayors mansion. Lucy knocked on the door and they where greeted by a young maid who immediately took them to see the Mayor, Jasper, and his wife Maria.

"Welcome to Forrestfield." Jasper greeted them as he dismissed the maid. "Thank you for responding to my request so quickly."

"It's a pleasure to be able to be able to assist you." Erza replied as they sat down. "although I am curious about this wizard we have to track down. Tell us what trouble are they causing? This place doesn't appear to be under threat. Its was so peaceful when we arrived."

"I know" Jasper sighed. "It started a few weeks ago, not long after our annual flower festival. We where just coming home from an outing with our daughter when we were confronted by a strange woman. She said she was from a dark guild, but she wouldn't say which one. According to her she wanted us to hand command of the town over to the guild master. We refused. Since then we have been having nothing but trouble. Everyday she comes to this town and harasses the citizens. Unfortunately we do not know what type of magic she uses. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you."

"That doesn't bother us." Erza assured. "We don't mind having a challenging opponent once in a while. It makes the fight more interesting."

"I see. I am glad this doesn't bother you." Jasper looked relieved. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"I think that's all we need." Erza rose from her seat. "We'll be heading off now. Don't worry about a thing."

"thank you. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Alright then. LET'S GO KICK SO ASS!" Natsu hollered before dashing over to the nearest window and jumping out of it.

"Natsu wait for me." Keezheekoni squealed as she bolted after him.

"Oh no you don't." Erza scolded as she grabbed the back of Keezheekoni's top as the child attempted to follow Natsu out the window. "You can walk out the front door like a normal person."

"Fine." Keezheekoni grumbled as Erza marched her out of the room. "Natsu's window option is more fun though."

"That's because he's an idiot and a bad influence to you." Grey announced.

"I think so too Grey my love." Juvia swooned as she attempted to hug the ice wizard.

"He is not." Keezheekoni protested as they made it out the door. Shaking Ezra's hand of her top, Keezheekoni bolted off after Natsu yelling at the top of her lungs, "NATSU WAIT FOR ME."

"Kids." Gajeele grumbled under his breath

"Watch yourself" Carla scolded.

* * *

"So what are we looking for again?" Keezheekoni questioned as they walked through the forest.

"Some stupid wizard." Natsu grumbled as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "hey Erza. Was hitting me really necessary?"

After he and Keezheekoni had diched the rest of the team at the mansion the two of them had taken off into the forest. Unfortunately, when the rest of the team had caught up Erza was not happy with either of them. Natsu had ended up with a punch to the face and a scolding while Keezheekoni managed to get off with just a scolding.

"yes. Now stop whining. We have a job to do." Erza replied back bluntly. "we need to stay alert for any attacks this mysterious wizard may spring."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Natsu grumbled.

"It's strange don't you think." Wendy suddenly spoke up. "I mean, why would a dark guild want to take over a little town like Forrestfield. The town doesn't have any guilds or any reason to attract the attention of a dark guild."

"I wondered about that to." Juvia admitted.

"Dark guilds have strange motives sometimes." Erza sighed. "the only way to solve this mystery if to capture this dark wizard and force the truth out of her."

"Hey look." Lucy's shout drew everyone's attention. "Up ahead. There's something wrong with the forest. It's looks… shattered."

"Let's move." Erza barked, breaking into a sprint.

The rest of the team sprinted after her, barely managing to keep up. In a few seconds, they found themselves standing on the edge of a broken section of forest. Trees where smashed into pieces and flung around. Large chunks of wood where embedded deeply in the ground and other trees. The amount of damage was enough to make any one think that a tornado had ripped through the forest.

"whoa this is insane." Grey gawked. "whoever did this must be strong."

"either that or they where on a rampage." Erza ripped a chunk of wood from the ground and studied it. "This is still green. Whoever did this was here recently and may not be far away. I wouldn't be surprised if the person we are tracking is the one who did this."

"Then let's get after her before she gets away then." Natsu growled, ready to charge off.

A tug on his vest caught his attention. Keezheekoni stared up at her brother with wide eyes.

"Actually Natsu, she's still here. Listen. Can't you hear her?"

Natsu glanced around listening hard. A soft, faint giggle that was so quiet a normal human wouldn't hear echoed in his mind. Whirling around, Natsu shot a ball of fire at a near by tree. The force of the attack sent wood splinters flying in all directions. A brief flash of movement was seen as the dust and smoke cleared.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE." Natsu yelled. "QUIT HIDING ALREADY!"

"My, my. How cute. The mayor has sent a bunch of fairies after me. This should be fun." A smooth voice spoke behind them. "Now I wonder: Who should I kill first?"


End file.
